Sarah vs her feelings
by bulldogman
Summary: Sarah realizes just how much Chuck means to her. And just how much she is willing to risk to be with him.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

I DON'T OWN CHUCK

Chuck was sitting in his room watching tv when his sister walked in. "Hey Chuck do you know if Sarah and John have any plans for tonight" she asks. "Not that I know of why?" "Me and Devon want to go out and celebrate getting engaged. We are calling our closest friends and trying to find a place to go that can fit us all. How about calling them and seeing if they can come with us" she tells him. "Can I call Morgan as well" Chuck asks. Ellie sighs and rolls her eyes at him. "If you must" she tells him. "If they can make it tell them to be here by seven" she adds before walking out of the room.

Chuck pulls out his cell phone and calls Morgan first. "You got Morgan talk to me" Morgan says answering his phone. "Hey Morgan you got any plans for tonight little buddy" Chuck asks. "Hey man none that I know of at the moment." "Well Devon just asked Ellie a little while ago to marry him and she said yes. Now they are wanting to go out tonight and celebrate. My sister said that if you can come to be here by seven." "That's cool man do you think she would mind if I brought Anna?" "I don't see why not see you at seven." "See you at seven bye buddy."

Chuck then calls Sarah's number. "Hey Chuck" Sarah says when she answers her phone. "Hey Sarah what are you up to" he asks "Just got out of the shower. I am never going dumpster diving for you ever again" she tells him. Even though Sarah sounds mad Chuck can tell that she is smiling. "So what's up" she asks him. "You have any plans for tonight" he asks. "Not that I know of why" she asks. "My sister wants to go out to celebrate getting engaged tonight. It would be really great if you can come" he tells her. "What time do I need to be there" she asks. "Seven sharp" he tells her. "I'll be there Chuck" "Great I'll let her know you are coming." "Chuck I" Sarah begins to say but then trails off. "Sarah what is it" Chuck asks concerned.

"Nothing its nothing I'll see you tonight" she tells him. After ending the call Sarah lays down in bed. "Stupid stupid stupid you almost compromised yourself just then" Sarah says out loud. 'But it would have been worth it to tell him how you feel' a nagging voice in the back of her head tells her. 'I'm an agent he is an asset I can't be with him. No matter how much I want to be' she tells herself. 'You were ready to tell him last night' the voice tells her. 'Yeah and that was stupid it never should have came to mind. Chuck can never be together it is against the rule' she tells herself.

'Being with Bryce was against the rules. That did not stop you from being with him.' 'That was different he was an agent like me' Sarah tells the voice. 'Last night you went against your bosses orders and went to save Chuck. So why are you stopping yourself now' the voice asks. 'I don't know' was Sarah's response. 'You do know admit it your in love with him.' 'No I can't' Sarah argues. 'Yes you are remember I'm you I know how you feel' the voice tells her.

'But we could never be. My bosses would take him away from me if they ever found out' Sarah tells the voice. 'What they don't know won't hurt them or you' the voice answers. 'Your saying I should keep this from my boss' Sarah asks. 'Ding ding ding we have a winner' the voice tells her. 'I can't keep something like that from my bosses. If they ever found out they would defiantly take him away from me' Sarah tells herself. 'Which would you prefer to have Sarah? Tell Chuck how you feel and keep it a secret. And be very happy like you deserve with a slight chance of getting caught. Or would you rather not tell him and run the risk of them trying to take him away again. And never telling him and having to deal with the pain of knowing you had a chance to tell him but did not do it' the voice asks.

Sarah groans and rubs her face with her hands. 'Let's say I tell Chuck how I feel. How are we suppose to be together with Casey around' she asks herself. For a moment the voice is quite and Sarah thought that she had won. But then the voice came back to her. 'It would be hard but not undoable. You would just have to be careful about what you say and do in that apartment. But when you two are on your own it would be a different matter. You could always throw the idea to Bechman and Gram to have him move in with you. You could say that it was for the cover. I mean Devon and Ellie are getting married soon' the voice tells her.

'Look it's not like I don't like a good pep talk every now and then. But I really need you to be quiet so that I can sort this out' she tells the voice. 'Ok Walker but remember this. Don't put stuff off till tomorrow what you could get done today. Because in our line of work we are not guaranteed a tomorrow' the voice tells her and then goes quiet. Sarah sighs glad that the voice is gone from her. But then she starts to think about what the voice said to her. She was not guaranteed a tomorrow. And they could try to take him away again at any time of their choosing. Sarah felt a pain in her heart at the thought of never being able to tell Chuck how she felt.

Sarah tried to clear her head and get some sleep. But no matter how hard she tried. Her mind kept going back to Chuck. The way he smiled the way he laughed. The way he made her feel warm and safe and happy when ever he was around her. 'Is this what love feels like' she asks herself. Sarah hoped that the little nagging voice in the back of her head would give her the answer. But when it did not she realized that she did not need it to answer her. She already knew the answer because her heart was telling her what the answer was. "Tonight Chuck Bartowski I'm going to tell you how I feel" Sarah says out loud with determination in her voice.

What do you guys think? Please review


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Later that evening Chuck was in his room getting ready to go. Morgan and Anna were in the living room sitting with Ellie and Devon watching tv. Morgan had wanted to use the Morgan door. But Anna had stopped him saying he was going to walk in the front door like a normal person. Casey had yet to show up and Sarah had yet to show up as well. Chuck was going to call them just as soon as he was done getting ready.

Just as Chuck was finishing with his tie there came a knock on the door. Chuck opens the door and sees Ellie standing there. "Hey Chuck Sarah and Casey are here. Are you ready to go" she asks. Chuck nods his head and walks out of his room. They walk into the living room together. "Ok everyone let's go" Ellie says and starts walking for the door. Devon walks up beside of her and takes her hand. Sarah walks up to Chuck and takes his hand. "Hey" she says and smiles at him. "Hi thanks for coming" he tells her.

"No problem Chuck I love your family" she tells him. Ellie, Devon, Casey, Morgan, and Anna all pile into Devon's Dodge Durango. While Chuck and Sarah get into her Porsche and follow Devon to the Olive Garden where they would be eating. During the drive Sarah grows quiet and Chuck gets concerned. "Sarah you ok" he asks. "Yeah I'm fine Chuck just thinking about some stuff" she tells him. "Anything that you want to talk about" he asks. Sarah shakes her head and said. "No but I promise that before this night is over we will have a talk" she tells him.

Once they make it to the Olive Garden they all get out. Sarah takes Chuck's hand and walk in together. The place was pretty packed by Deon was friends with the manager and had been able to reserve two tables that they had pulled together for them. After they are seated a waiter comes and gets their drink and food order. "So have you guys picked out a date for the wedding" Sarah asks Ellie. "No we were thinking ether sometime next November or December" she tells Sarah. "I'm glad that you brought that up Sarah. I was wanting to ask you if you would be my maid of honor" Ellie asks.

For a minute there Sarah just sat there staring at Ellie. She had a shocked look on her face and her mouth slightly hanging open. "Sarah you ok" Ellie asks concerned. Sarah snaps out of her trance and nods her head. "Yeah I'm fine just a little off guard that's all. It's not like I'm not grateful or anything. But why me I mean you got great friends that have known you a lot longer then I have. Won't it cause problems between you and them if I'm maid of honor" Sarah asks. Ellie smiles and shakes her head. "Sarah you make Chuck happy. The happiest that I have seen him in a long time.

And as for my friends they might get mad at me. But in the short time I have known you you have become more like a sister then any of my other friends" Ellie tells her. Sarah can feel tears welling up in her eyes. "I'll do it" Sarah tells her. Ellie smiles and nods her head. "Chuck I also want you to be my best man" Devon says looking at Chuck. "Me you want me to be your best man" Chuck says shocked. "That's right bro" Devon tells him. "I'll do it" Chuck tells him. "Awesome" Devon says with a smile and the two men shake hands. "What about the other positions" Sarah asks looking at the two of them. "We got them all covered" Devon tells her.

Soon after that their food comes. They all dig into their food. As they eat they talk and laugh and just enjoy being around one another. Casey even cracked a smile a time or two. That shocked both Chuck and Sarah. Later once everyone was done eating Ellie suggested that they go see a movie. They all agree and they pay for their meals and they all leave a tip. They then go and get into the two vehicles and drive to the near by theater. Once there they had a choice between a chick flick and an action movie. They started voting and it came down to Chuck's vote. "Chuck you know you want to see that one" Sarah says and bats her eye lashes at him. And points to the movie poster.

"Chuck don't let her get to you. If you do I swear I will kill you in your sleep" Casey threatens. "Yeah dude come on I mean it's called Endless love for crying out loud" Morgan tells him. "But Chuck I really want to see it" Sarah pouts. Chuck knew he could not deny her. So he hangs his head and sighs. "Yes" Sarah shouts and jumps up into the air. Sarah, Ellie, and Anna all jump up in the air together. The guys just give him disappointed looks. "What how was I suppose to say no to that" Chuck asks as the guys walk to pay for the tickets. While to girls go to get snacks.

"Chuck brother take my advice. You had better find a way to say no to her. Or she will use that look every time she wants something. She might add something extra like a little whimper from time to time depending on the situation" Devon tells him. "Yeah Anna tries that with me all the time. I'm working on a way to deny her. But it is going to take some time." Casey just grunted and said. "Now you know why I'm not dating anyone right now Bartowski." "I don't know big guy that new girl at the ice cream shop down the street comes in a lot. And I've seen her more then once checking you out. And I've seen you check her out as well" Chuck tells her.

Casey just grunts and glares at Chuck. They all pay for the tickets and find the girls. They find them standing just out of the snack line. They each have a drink in one hand. And a bag of pop corn in the other hand. Sarah has another bag of pop corn and a soda on the ground at her feet. She hands the ones in her hands to Casey. Then pick up the drink and pop corn off the ground. "Why did you girls just get one drink and one pop corn a piece" Morgan asks. "It's called sharing dear it is suppose to be romantic" Anna tells him.

The group walks into the theater and find seats. They sit in the very last row and get comfortable. Sarah even lays her head down on Chuck's chest. This surprises Chuck since all the other times they had gone out with Ellie and Devon to the movies. Sarah had never layed her head down on his chest. There were a few times that she had leaned against him. And once or twice layed her head down on his shoulder. But never on his chest. Come to think of it the pouting outside had been a new one as well.

But the feeling of her head on his chest just felt too right. He was not about to say something to her. For fear that she would come to her sense and take her head off. Chuck just wraps his arm around her and hugs her to him tight. About half way through the movie Sarah looks up and notices that Chuck is sleeping peacefully. Sarah smiles and thinks. 'He is so cute when he is asleep' Sarah thinks to herself. A little while later the movie ends and Sarah shakes Chuck awake. Chuck wakes up and rubs his eyes. "Morning sunshine' Sarah says with a smile. Chuck just rolls his eyes and stands up.

They then walk out to the parking lot with the rest of them. "So what now do we head back" Chuck asks looking at Ellie. "Yeah I don't know about you but I'm pretty beat" Ellie says and stretches. "Well then lets get going" Chuck tells her. Ellie nods her head and gets into Devon's Durango. Chuck looks over at Sarah and notices that she looks pretty tired. "You need me to drive" he asks. Sarah shakes her head and gets into the drivers seat. Chuck gets into the passenger seat beside of him. "So you ready for that talk" Chuck asks as they pull out of the parking lot. "Wait till we get back to the apartment then we will talk" she tells him.

Twenty minutes later they were standing in the parking lot talking. "So what do you want to talk about" Chuck asks. He was standing in front of Sarah and she was leaning against her Porsche. "Chuck last night when they almost took you away I realized something. I had feelings for you before this happened that went beyond friendship. But I was too scared to do anything about it. I was scared of Gram and Bechman taking you away from me if they ever found out about our feelings. I thought if I kept my feelings locked up they would not take you away. That I would still get to see you every day.

But yesterday made me realize how wrong I was. I took our time together for granted and I am so sorry Chuck. I love you so much Chuck will you give me a chance to make this real" she asks. Chuck smiles and opens his arms. "Come here" he says and Sarah complies. Chuck wraps his arms around her and hugs her tight. "Of course I will still have you Sarah. I love you and I would have waited forever for you" he tells her. Sarah smiles with tears in her eyes. She then gives him a passionate filled kiss. "I'd better go" she says after pulling away. "You sure you want to drive all the way back to your hotel? It's getting kind of late" he tells her.

Sarah gives him one last kiss before saying. "I'll be fine I've driven while being more tired then this. I'll see you tomorrow you are coming over on you lunch break right' Sarah asks. "Yeah I'll be there." They then share one last kiss before Sarah gets into her car and drives away. Chuck just stands there and watches her until she is out of sight. Chuck then turns around and walks to his apartment.

Here you go guys. Not the best chapter. Thanks for the reviews keep them coming


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

That next day Chuck was at work at the Buy More. "Hey buddy" Morgan says as he walks up to him. Hey Morgan what's up" Chuck asks. "Not much thanks for having me and Anna tag along last night. Anna felt a little odd being there seeing as how she really does not know Sarah or Ellie. But I really had a good time. It really did mean a lot to me" he tells Chuck. "No problem Morgan you're practically family" Chuck tells him.

Chuck looks at his watch and smile. "Lunch time" he says looking at Morgan. "Yeah time for you to go see your lady" Morgan tells him. "You know it" Chuck says with a smile. He then clocks out and walks across the parking lot to the Weinerlicious. When Sarah sees Chuck walk in her eyes light up. "Hey Chuck" she greets. Sarah looks at her co worker. A red haired girl named Mandy. "I'm going on break" she tells her. Sarah then grabs a tray with two hot dogs and two sodas on it.

Sarah sits the food down on a table. She then faces Chuck and stand on her tippy toes to give him a kiss on the lips. "Hey none of that now my boyfriend is not here to do that to me. So you can't be going around making me jealous" Mandy tells them. Sarah just sticks her tongue out at the other young woman. "So how has your day been" Chuck asks as they both sit down. "Long and boring you" Sarah asks. "We are staying pretty busy" Chuck tells her. "I had a really good time last night" Sarah tells him. "I'm glad Morgan told me before he left he had a good time too." "I need to remember to thank Ellie for having me come" Sarah tells him.

"I can do it for you" Chuck tells her. Sarah shakes her head and smiles. "Thanks but this is something that I need to do on my own" Sarah tells him. Chuck nods his head in understanding. "So it's pizza night at my apartment with Ellie and Devon. Do you want to join us" Chuck asks. "Sure I'd love to what time do I need to be over" she asks. "Come over around six" Chuck tells her. Sarah nods her head and says "ok." Chuck and Sarah eat their meals and talk for a little bit. After whipping his mouth Chuck looks at his watch. "I'd better go and make sure Casey has not killed Jeff, Morgan, or Lester."

They stand up and Sarah gives him a goodbye hug and kiss. "I'll see you tonight" she tells him once they pull apart."Yep see you tonight" Chuck then walks out the door. Sarah watches him leave and sighs. "Girl you got it bad for him don't you" Mandy asks with a grin. Sarah turns around and grins back at her. "Yes I do have it bad for him. But it helps to know that he as it bad for me as well" Sarah tells her.

Back at the Buy More Chuck walks in and Morgan runs up to him. "Dude have a good lunch" he asks. "Yeah Morgan I did thanks for asking." "No problem oh by the way Big Mike wants to see you in his office" Morgan tells him. Chuck gulps loudly and looks at Morgan. "Did he say what he was wanting me for" Chuck asks. "Nope just said to send you to his office as soon as I saw you." Chuck thanks him and then walks in the direction of the office. Once he reaches it he knocks on the door and opens it. "Ah Bartowski come in and shut that door" Big Mike tells him. Chuck does what he is told then sits down at one of the chairs in front of the desk.

"You wanted to see me sir" Chuck asks. "Yes Corporate wants me to name a new assistant manager. And you are the only person that I can think of that would do the job good. Well besides Casey anyway but he is not really a people person. And I really need a people person for the job" Big Mike tells him. "Let me get this strait you want me to be the new assistant manager of the Buy More" Chuck asks. "Yep that's right better pay great health insurance. You would also get two weeks paid vacation every year" Big Mike tells him.

"So what do you say Bartowski will you take the job" he asks. Chuck thinks for a minute then smile. "I'll take the job" he tells Big Mike. The two men then shake hands. "It will take till the end of the week for the paper work to go through. Until then you will still work your normal job." Chuck then signs a few pieces of paper and then leaves the office after shaking Big Mikes hand again. "What did he want" Morgan asks once Chuck makes it to the nerd herd desk. "I'm going to be the new assistant manager as soon as the paper work goes through.

I should have the official title by the start of next week" Chuck tells him. Casey who was walking up to him heard him say it. "Congrats Bartowski at least some people are moving up to better things around here" Casey tells him. "Hey what is that suppose to mean" Lester asks as he and Jeff walk up. "It means he is going to make something of himself. Unlike you lazy dumb asses who could not find your way out of a paper bag." With that said Casey walked off to get back to work. Chuck just shook his head and grin as he watched Jeff and Lester walk away arguing over who should tell Casey he was wrong.

Chuck looked back over at Morgan. And saw that he had a sad look on his face. "Morgan buddy you ok" Chuck asks. "Chuck do you think I could ever amount to anything" he asks. "What of course Morgan you just need to have drive. To want to take charge and do stuff buddy. I mean take how much time you have put into video games. And how good you are at them. If you put about half of your energy into something else that was productive I know that you could go far" Chuck tells him.

"Really" Morgan asks and Chuck nods his head. "Thanks for the talk buddy it means a lot to me" Morgan tells him. "Any time bud" with that said Morgan walked off and left Chuck alone. A little while later Chuck got a call from Ellie. "Hey Chuck I was just wondering if Sarah was coming over for pizza night" she asks. "Yeah as far as I know she is coming" Chuck tells her. "Great how much longer until you get off work" she asks. "About two hours" Chuck tells her. "Ok I'll see you when you get home. I love you Chuck" she tells him. "I love you too Ellie bye." "Bye Chuck" Ellie says and hangs up.

A couple hours later Sarah parks her Porsche and gets out. She then starts to walk towards Chuck's apartment. She spots Casey standing outside his apartment watering his plants. "Hey John" she calls and waves at him. "Walking come here a minute please" he calls her. Sarah with concern and confusion on her face walks over to him. "Yes John" she asks him. "Not out here come inside" he tells her and opens the door. She follows him in and a feeling of dread sits in her stomach. "What's up" she asks trying to play innocent. "Agent Walker did you know that I had the outside of the apartment complex bugged" he asks. Sarah shakes he head and Casey sees fear in her eyes.

Well I do and I heard a very interesting conversation last night. I don't think I need to tell you what it was about. Or who the people were that were having the conversation" he says looking at her. Sarah sighs and looks down at her feet. "So what are you going to do" she asks still looking at her feet. "At this point in time nothing" he tells her. Sarah's head snaps up and looks into Casey's eyes. "However" he tells her. "If this thing you and Bartowski have starts to interfere with our work. I will let Bechman and Gram know about it. Do I make myself clear" he asks. Sarah nods her head but remains silent. "Good that is all for now Walker" he tells her.

Sarah nods and turns to walk for the door. As she is reaching for the door knob she stops and turns around. "Casey can I ask you something" she asks. "What is it Walker" he asks. "Why are you doing this for us? You could get into a lot of trouble for doing this to allow us to be together" she asks. "Because Walker you two belong together. You make each other better. Who am I to mess with that as long as it benefit the team" he tells her. "Thank you Casey" she tells him. Casey just grunts in response and Sarah walks out of his apartment. She then walks over to Chuck's and knocks on the door. Ellie answers the door and smiles "Sarah hi" she says and the two women hug. Thanks for having me come with you guys last night" Sarah tells her. "Sarah your like family you don't have to thank me" she tells her. Ellie then steps back to let Sarah in.

"Chuck is in his room he got out of the shower a few minutes ago" Ellie tells Sarah. "I think I will go check on him" Sarah tells Ellie. Ellie nods her head and goes into the living room to watch tv. "Chuck" Sarah says and knocks on his door. She can hear movement in the room and a few seconds later the door is opened. "Hey" he says and gives her a hug. "We need to talk" Sarah says a few seconds later and pulls a way a little. Chuck sees the concern on his face and she makes it vanish by giving him a kiss on the lips. "Nothing like that" she reassure him. Chuck nods his head and they walk into his room. Sarah makes sure to shut the door behind her.

"So what's up" Chuck asks sitting down on his bed. Sarah goes and sits down beside of him. She then takes his hand and says. "Casey knows about us Chuck. "You mean about us being a real couple" he asks. Sarah nods her head and Chuck starts to get worried. "What are we going to do Sarah" he ask. "Calm down Chuck Casey is not going to say anything for now. But he made it clear that we can't let this interfere with our missions. We are going to have to make sure we are extra careful understand. We can't afford to make any mistakes with him watching us now" she tells him. "I understand Sarah I don't want to loose you" he tells her. "As long as we are on our best behavior and we make sure our missions go smoothly you won't have to worry about that" she tells him.

About an hour later there is a knock on his door. They pull apart from their intense make out session and the door opens. "I hope I am not interrupting anything but the pizza is here" Ellie says poking her head in the room. "Great" Chuck says getting off of the bed. He pulls Sarah up as well and they walk out of the room holding hands. They were all just about done eating when Chuck clears his throat. Devon, Ellie, and Sarah all look at him. "I have an announcement to make. Today after I got back from my lunch break I got called into Big Mike's office. He told me that corporate wanted him to name a new assistant manager for the Buy More.

He told me that I wanted to be the new assistant manager. I told him yes and signed a few pieces of paper. It should be official by the start of next week" he tells them. Sarah lets out a happy squeak and gets out of her chair. She then throws her arms around him. "I so happy for you Chuck" she then kisses him and sits back down. "Congratulations Chuckster" Devon tells him and extends his hand across the table. The two men shake hands and Ellie teas up. "Ellie you ok" Chuck asks concerned. Ellie whips her eyes and then stands up and walks over to him. She then hugs him like Sarah had. "Mom would be so proud" she tells him. Chuck smiles sadly and nods his head.

A couple of hours later Sarah and Ellie were both drunk. Ellie had broken out two bottle of red wine. But Ellie and Sarah had wound up drinking most of it by themselves. "Chuck I think it would be best if Sarah stays here tonight" Devon says looking at him. Chuck nods his head and the two men notice that the girls are just about asleep. They have there heads on the table. But they still have their eyes open barely. "I think its bed time for these two" Devon says walking over to Ellie and pulling her chair out a little so that he could pick her up better. "No beddy bed" Ellie pouts as Devon picks her up. Devon chuckles as he carries her to their room.

Chuck turns to Sarah about to do the same. But Sarah has other things in mind. "No beddy bed for me" she then stands up. But she does it too quickly and starts to sway. Before she can fall to the ground Chuck catches her. "Me fall down" Sarah says and giggles. "Yep you did" Chuck says and picks her up. Sarah rests her head on his shoulder as he carries her to his room. Once there he carefully sits her down leaning against the wall. He goes over to his bed and pulls the covers back. He then goes back to her and picks her back up. This gets another giggle from her. He then lays her down on the bed and covers her up. He then turned to go lay on the couch. But Sarah grabs his arm before he can leave.

"Where you go" she asks him. "I'm going to sleep on the couch" he tells her. "Why" she asks "stay" she adds with a pleading look. "Sarah I don't know your drunk" he tells her. But Sarah pouts and gives him another pleading look. Chuck sighs and get into bed with her. Sarah at once snuggles up to him and rests her head on his chest. "Night Chuck Chuck" she says in a sleepy voice. "Night Sarah" he tells her and kisses her forehead. Soon they are both in a deep peaceful sleep.

What do you guys think of this chapter? Please review


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Early that next morning Sarah slowly started to wake up. Sarah froze when she realized that she was not in her hotel room. But instead she was in Chuck's room on his bed. And she was snuggled up close to him using his chest as her pillow. Sarah started to rack her brain trying to figure out how she had gotten in Chuck's bed. She remembered Casey telling her he knew hers and Chuck's secret. He remembered Chuck telling everyone the big news at the dinner about his promotion. She remembered Ellie breaking out the wine and drinking some of it. But then things started to get a little fuzzy.

Sarah concentrated hard trying to will herself to remember. But she just could not seem to remember more then a few bits and pieces. The last thing she could remember was begging Chuck not to leave her and then everything went blank. Sarah was glad that she had found such a great guy in Chuck. In her travels as a CIA agent she had met a lot of men that would have tried to have their way with her. But not her Chuck he would never try to do that to her. All of a sudden Sarah felt Chuck start to stir. "Well good morning" Sarah says taking her head off his chest to look into his eyes.

"How are you feeling" Chuck asks and rubs her back. "Best night of sleep I have gotten in a while" Sarah says with a smile. Her smile then turns into a frown. "But I do have a head ace from hell from all that wine I drank last night. I don't see how you sister can drink so much. Especially since she is a doctor you'd think she would know better" Sarah tells him. "That's Ellie for you Sarah. Lay back down and I will go get you some Aspirin or something" Chuck tells her. Sarah nods her head and lays her head on her pillow.

Chuck gets up and walks into the bath room. He opens the medicine cabinet and finds the bottle of Aspirin. He then goes into the kitchen and gets a glass of water. He then goes back to his room and hands the two items to Sarah. "Thanks Chuck" Sarah says with a smile. Chuck just smiles and sits down on the bed. Sarah opens the pill bottle and takes two out. She pops them into her mouth and then washes them down with the water.

She then places the glass and the pill bottle on the night stand on her side of the bed. "So do you have to work today" Chuck asks. Sarah shakes her head and smiles. "Nope you" she asks him. "Nope I'm off as well" he tells her. Sarah's smile gets bigger and she leans against him. "So I have you all by myself today" she asks. "If you want me" he tells her. She then reaches up and kisses him. "Does that answer your question" she asks him. "I don't know why don't you do that again" he asks with a smile. Sarah leans in again and kisses him.

Once they pull apart Sarah stands up. "I don't know about you but I'm going to take a shower" she tells him. "You go ahead and get a shower. I will fix us some breakfast" he tells her. Sarah nods her head and smile. A part of Sarah wishes that Chuck would join her in the shower. But she knows that they need to take things slow. "I won't be long" she tells him before walking out of the room. Chuck then goes into the kitchen and sees Ellie and Devon sitting at the table eating breakfast. "Morning" Chuck calls as he opens the refrigerator and starts pulling out milk and eggs.

"Morning" Ellie says cheerfully and Devin just nods his head at him. "Have a good night sleep" Ellie asks. "Yep" he says and goes to work on cooking his and Sarah's breakfast. "Does that have anything to do with your girlfriend spending the night" she asks. "Maybe maybe not I'm not going to tell you" Chuck says keeping his back to his sister. Ellie huffs and crosses her arms over her chest and Devon does his best to not laugh. "I'm your sister your not suppose to keep secrets from me" she pouts.

Sarah comes walking in a few minutes later her damp hair in a pony tail. "Morning" she greets and sits down at the table. She was wearing a light blue tank top and jean shorts that she kept in Chuck's closet just in case she had to spend the night for their cover. Chuck walks over to the table with two plates of eggs. He sits one down in front of Sarah and one beside of her. "What would you like to drink Sarah" Chuck asks. "Orange juice sound good if you have any" she tells him. Chuck nods his head and gets the gallon of orange juice out of the refrigerator. He then gets two glasses and pours some into each of them. He then puts the container back in the fridge and then places the two glasses on the table.

He then sits down beside of her. "So what are you guys up to today" Chuck asks looking at his sister and Devon. "We had talked about going to the beach today. Do you guys want to come with us" Ellie asks. Chuck looks over at Sarah and she smiles. "Yeah sounds good" Chuck says with a smile. "Great we leave for the beach a little before noon. I figured that we could have lunch on the beach" She tells them. "That sounds great but there is one small problem. I need to run back to my place after finishing up breakfast and grab my bikini. I'll come strait back here afterwards and maybe me and you can girl talk and help you with lunch before we go" Sarah tells Ellie. Ellie smiles and nods her head. "Sounds like fun" she tells Sarah.

Chuck smiles glad to see the woman that he loves and his sister getting along so well. Chuck and Sarah quickly finish their breakfast while talking with Devon and Ellie. Once done Chuck throws the two paper plates in the trash. And places the silverware in the dish washer. Sarah stands up and gives him a goodbye kiss before leaving to grab her bikini. All of a sudden Morgan comes walking in from the hallway. Chuck heard Ellie say something about Chuck dead bolting the Morgan door under her breath. Chuck smiles at his friend. But it vanishes when he sees how nerves his best friend is.

"Morgan buddy what's wrong? Did you and Anna have a fight" Chuck asks. "No no we are good it's nothing like that. But can I talk to you in your room" he asks. Chuck nods his head and walks towards his room with Morgan. "So what's up" Chuck asks. "You remember our talk we had about me and applying myself yesterday" he asks. "Yeah" Chuck tells him and nods his head. "Well you remember when we were younger. We were still in high school and we would talk about making our own video game company? Well I did some thinking last night. And the only thing I'm really good at is video games. It hit me then that that was the best way to apply myself. What do you say man lets do it lets start our company" he tells Chuck.

"Morgan buddy I don't know. I just got the assistant manager job over at the Buy More. And I don't know yet how that is going to effect my work load" he tells him. "Chuck please this is important to me. We could work on the first game when we have time. We don't have to get it done soon I just want to give this a try. Please buddy help me out here" Morgan pleads. Chuck sighs and nods his head. "Ok Morgan you win I'll do it" he tells him. "Thanks buddy this means a lot to me." "I think we should keep things quite for now. Let Casey and Devon know once we have the game finished.

Then have them come with us for support" he tells Morgan. "Wait what about Ellie, Sarah, and Anna" Morgan asks. "Well I know you are wanting to impress Anna. And I want to impress Sarah as well as Ellie. If everything goes well and people like EA games want to buy our game then great. We can tell them then. But if not we can still tell them. But then we would not have to worry about getting there hopes up" Morgan nods his head and then leaves to go to work. A little while later Sarah comes walking into his room. She finds him watching tv while laying on his bed. "Hey you" she says and lays down beside of him. "Hey were is your swim suit" he asks. "It's down stairs in my beach bag" she tells him. Chuck playfully pouts at her. "Oh stop it you will get to see me in it soon enough" she tells him. She then kisses him and tells him she is going to go talk to Ellie for a bit and help her fix lunch.

Before Chuck knows it they are at the beach. Chuck and Devon are doing all of the carrying. While the girls stand around and tell them where to put stuff. "You know you could help us" Chuck says looking at the two of them. "Hey we fixed lunch so you boys can unload the car" Ellie tells him and Sarah nods her head. "Women" Chuck says under his breath. Devon hears him and chuckles softly. "Yeah but we love them and would do anything for them" he tells Chuck. Chuck nods his head in agreement. Once they have everything on the sand they sit down to enjoy their lunch. Chuck and Sarah sat down on her beach towel. While Devon and Ellie sat down on hers. They all enjoyed the sandwiches and chips.

After they are done eating Chuck and Devon throw the trash away in a trash bag that they had brought with them. Ellie and Sarah then lay down to work on their tans. While Chuck and Devon threw a football around for a bit. "Can you believe them we came to the beach and all they want to do is lay around" Chuck says as he throws the ball to Devon. "What do you want to do about it Chuckster" Devon asks. Chuck takes a look around and sees two boys playing in the sand with buckets. A man and a woman were close by. Chuck guessed that they were their parents. "I have an idea follow me" he tells Devon. They walk over to the two boys. "Excuse me" he says to the two boys. They looks to be around 8 years old. "Can we brow your buckets for a minute please" Chuck asks. The two boys just look at him. He then points to where Sarah and Ellie are. "You see those two girls over there?

They are our girlfriends. And all they want to do is lay around. We are going to play a prank on them. But to do it we need to use your buckets for a minute. I promise that we will be right back with them" Chuck tells them. The two boys nod and Chuck grabs the two buckets. He hands one to Devon and they walk towards the water. "They are going to kill us for this you know that right" Devon asks as they fill the buckets with water. "Yeah but it will be worth it" he tells him. Both have smiles on their faces as they walk back to the girls.

Sarah and Ellie are laying on their stomachs so they do not see Devon and Chuck coming. But they noticed them once they were blocking their sun. Just as Ellie and Sarah were turning around. Chuck and Devon dumped the water on them. This caused both girls to shriek and jump to their feet. But the guys were already bolting for the water. They dropped the buckets by the boys as they ran past them. Both were waist deep by the time the girls had caught up to them. Sarah jumped on Chuck's back. And Ellie jumped on Devon's back. They tried to make them go under. But the guys managed to stay standing. "No fair" Sarah pouts as she gets off Chucks back. Both girls have a hard time standing since they are shorter.

"Can we please go closer to land" Ellie pleads. Chuck and Devon nod their heads and move to where the girls can stand better. After a little while of swimming they all decide to get out and get dried off. Chuck lets Sarah use his to dry off first. Since hers had gotten wet. Devon did the same for Ellie. Once the girls were semi dry they had the towels to the guys and they dry off as much as possible. They then load up their stuff in Devon's car and headed for home. When they got back to the apartment they quickly unloaded the car and headed inside. "You want to take a shower before I do" he asks Sarah. She shakes her head and smiles. "Nope I'm going to go home and shower. Pick me up at seven for dinner" she asks with a pout.

Chuck smiles before giving her a kiss. "Sure any where special you want to go for dinner" he asks. "Nope you know what I changed my mind come over around seven still. But bring a pizza with you. We can stay in and watch a movie or something" she tells him. "I'll be there" he tells her. They share one last kiss before Sarah says her goodbyes to Ellie and Devon then walking out the door. Chuck then leaves to get a shower. While Ellie and Devon go and sit down on the couch to watch tv.

A little bit later Chuck walks back in fully clothed. "Shower all yours guys" he tells Ellie and Devon. "Thanks Chuckster" Devon says with a smile. He takes Ellie's hand and helps her up. They then walk towards the bath room leaving Chuck alone. As Chuck is walking back to his room he passes by the bath room door. He can hear moaning from inside and he shutters. 'I have got to get my own place' Chuck says to himself. Once he is in his room he looks at his watch and sees that it is a little after three. He spends the next hour writing down ideas for a video game. He then runs out of ideas and spends the next two watching tv. Around 6:15 Chuck leaves to go pick up the pizza. He then heads over to Sarah's hotel room.

Once he makes it to her hotel room he knocks softly on the door. A few seconds later Sarah opens the door and smiles. She has her hair pulled back in a bun. And she is wearing a light yellow shirt and a pair of jeans. "Hey right on time" she tells him. She then steps back to let him in. Chuck places the pizza box and two 20 oz bottles of coke and some napkins on the little table she has in the center of the room. He opens the pizza box and places two pieces on two napkins. He hands one slice of pizza and a bottle of coke to her. He grabs his and they go sit down on the bed. They enjoy their dinner together talking and watching tv while they ate.

After they were done eating they cuddled on the bed and watched a movie. "You don't know how lucky you are to have your own place" Chuck says at one point when the movie had gone to a commercial. "Why do you say that" Sarah asks. "Because you don't have to over hear Ellie and Devon making love in the shower when you walking by" he tells her. "You know we could always talk to Gram and Bechman about you moving in with me. We could fine a bigger place which the government would have to pay for of course" she adds. At hearing this Chuck makes a face. "What" Sarah asks confused.

"I don't like the idea of the government paying for our first place together." "I know Chuck but they can't know that we are really together. I don't like it much ether. But it is just the way that it has to be" she tells him. Chuck sighs and nods his head. "So when do you want to talk to Bechman and Gram about it" Chuck asks. "We can do it tomorrow during our lunch break" she tells him. "Sounds like a plan. Do you think that they will go for it" Chuck asks. "Well we could say that with Ellie and Devon getting married sometime soon. You are not that comfortable living with them still. And it would benefit the team to get you to move into a place that you were comfortable living in.

"But what if they say something about me moving in with Casey" Chuck asks. "WE will say that it would not make sense with our cover of boyfriend and girlfriend. I mean think of it a guy wants to move out and he has two choices. Ether move in with his girlfriend. Or move in next door with a friend. It would make people think something was wrong" she tells him. "Makes sense" Chuck says and yawns. Chuck looks at the alarm clock by Sarah's bed and sees that it is getting late. "I should probably go it's getting late" he tells Sarah. "Or you could stay right here and hold my like you did last night" she tells him. "Really" Chuck asks her. "Yes Chuck really I mean you are my boyfriend after all.

I might be a CIA agent but I am still a girl. And as a girl I like to be held by the one that loves me at night to keep me warm" she tells him. "Well then I guess I had better call Ellie and tell her not to wait up for me" he tells her. Sarah nods her head and Chuck makes a quick phone call to his sister. He tell her not to wait up and that he would stop by to grab a shower before work in the morning. While Chuck had been on the phone. Sarah had gone into the bathroom to brush her teeth. As well as to change into her night gown.

When she came back out she found him in bed with his shirt on the floor. Sarah makes sure to put as much sway into her hips as she slowly makes her way to the other side of the bed. She pulls the covers back and gets in. She then pulls the cover back up and snuggles close to Chuck resting her head on his shoulder. "Nice and cozy" she purrs and closes her eyes. Chuck smiles and kisses the top of her head. "Night Sarah I love you" he tells her.

"Love you too Chuck" Sarah say in a sleepy voice. Sarah is out like a light after that. Chuck stays awake a few minutes holding Sarah and watching her sleep. He could not believe how lucky he was to have a girl that not only loved him. But wanted to sleep in his arms every night. As Chuck slowly drifts off to sleep Chuck finds himself thinking about his future with Sarah.

Sorry it's been a while since the last update. Review and let me know what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

That next morning Chuck and Sarah awoke by the sound of her alarm clock. They both groaned and sat up together. "Morning" Chuck says in a sleepy voice and kisses her cheek. "Mmmm morning" Sarah says and stretches. Chuck just stares at her admiring her beauty. Sarah notices him staring at her. "What" she asks looking at him. "You so beautiful" he tells her. Sarah just smiles at him and gives him a kiss on the cheek. "Your just being sweet I know I have to look bad with bed hair and my make up faded" she tells him. "You always look beautiful to me even when you have dirt all over you. And your hair is all a mess" he tells her.

"You sure do know how to make a girl fill special" she tells him with a smile. "Well you are my special girl" he tells her. He then looks at the clock again and sighs. "I'd better get going if I'm going to go home and get a shower and changed. We still going to talk to Graham and Bechman" Chuck asks. "Yep tell John when you see him I will be over there at lunch time so that we can talk to them" she tells him. "Will do" he tells her. He then kisses her goodbye and heads out the door.

When Chuck makes it back to his apartment he finds Casey standing outside of his apartment door. "Where have you been all night Bartowski" he asks. "With Sarah" he tells her. "Well next time let me know before you spend the night with your girlfriend" he tells Chuck. Chuck nods his head and Casey turned to go back into his apartment. "Casey wait a minute" Chuck says and Casey turns around. "What Bartowski" Casey asks sounding annoyed. "Sarah is coming over to the Buy More at lunch. We are wanting to talk to Gram and Bechman about me moving out of here and in with Sarah" he tells him. "I don't know if they will go for that Bartowski" he tells him. "After all there is just one bed in that room" he adds.

"We know that that is why we were going to talk to them about finding another place. Look I really need to move out. With my sister getting married sometime in the future. I'm sure that they are going to want to start a family. That means that they would need my bedroom for a baby. Plus its really traumatizing walking in on my sister and Devon in the shower together" Chuck adds. "Ok Chuck if they ask me if it's a good idea I will go with it. It goes against my better judgment. But I am already allowing you two to be together. But if this starts to interfere with missions. I will put a stop to it and take any punishment that comes my way is that understood" he asks. Chuck nods his head. "Good now if you will excuse me I need to get ready for work." And with that said Casey walks back into his apartment and shuts the door behind him.

Chuck the walks into his own apartment and finds Devon and Ellie sitting at the table. "Morning Chuck did you and Sarah have a good night" she asks. "Yeah Ellie we had a real good night" he tells his sister. He sees Devon and Ellie look at each other smirking. "Not like that you two perverts we just ate and watched tv until we fell asleep" Chuck tells them. "Oh" Ellie says and Chuck rolls his eyes at them. "I need to get ready for work" he tells them. He then goes and gets a quick shower. After getting dressed he walks back into the kitchen and pours himself a bowl of frosted flakes. "What time do you guys get off today" Chuck asks between spoon fulls. "Not till late" Ellie says with a sigh. "Harsh" Chuck says looking at his sister.

"Yeah but that's what we get for being doctors" Devon says with a smile. Chuck nods his head in agreement. He then quickly finishes up his breakfast and stands up. "Well I had better get going" Chuck says looking at his watch. "Have a good day at work Chuck don't work to hard" his sister tells him. "Right you guys too" he tells them. "See ya Chuckster" Devon calls out to him as Chuck is walking out the door. He goes out into the parking lot and gets into his nerd herder. When he gets to work he finds Morgan waiting on him. "Hey buddy" Morgan greats him. "Hey Morgan buddy how are you today" Chuck asks. "Doing ok" he tells Chuck. "Oh I was thinking about ideas for a video game yesterday. And here is what I came up with. You know how we like to play call of duty games right. Well how about a game where a person can choose a branch of the military they want to go in.

They then have to go through the training and stuff. Then they have to go through a certain amount of missions to end the game. All the while they have to try to slowly move their way up the ranks" Chuck asks. "Sounds good do you have a name for it" Morgan asks. "No I figured that you could help me on that later" Chuck tells him. Morgan nods his head in agreement. All of a sudden Anna walks up to them. "Hey honey" she says and kisses Morgan's cheek. "What are you guys talking about" she asks. "Nothing" both guys say at the same time. "Are you sure" she asks. Both guys nod their heads. "Ok" she says not totally convinced but decided to let it drop.

She figured that she could talk to Sarah and Ellie later. She was not really all that close to either girl. But she knew that Ellie cared for both Chuck and Morgan. She had not know Sarah all that long. But she seemed to get along with Morgan pretty good. And seemed to care about him since he was Chuck's best friend. If they were up to something big she was sure that the three of them could get Chuck and Morgan to spill. She even thought about getting Devon and Casey to help them.

A couple of hours later Sarah, Chuck, and Casey were in the entertainment center. They had the curtains drawn giving them privacy and were waiting for Graham and Bechman to appear on the screen. All of a sudden the screen came to life. "Good day team" Bechman greets looking at all of them. "We understand that you have something to talk to us about" Graham added. "Yes sir" Sarah says speaking up for the group. "Well what is it" Graham asks. "Well as you know Chuck's sister is getting married sometime in the future. And things are starting to get uncomfortable at home for him." "So what do you suggest to solve this problem" Bechman asks.

"Well ma'am sir me and Sarah have talked about it. And we think that it would help our cover if I moved out of my sister's apartment. And Sarah moves out of her hotel room. And we find a nice two bedroom place to stay" Chuck says speaking up for the firs time. "Wouldn't it make people suspicious making it a two bedroom place" Graham asks. "Well we figured we could say that the second bedroom could be a guest bed room" Sarah tells them. Bechman and Graham nod their heads and look at Casey. "Casey what are your thoughts on this" Bechman asks.

"I think that it would be good for the cover. Plus Agent Walker could protect Bartowski better with her being right there. Instead of being in another apartment across from his" Casey tells them. Graham and Bechman nod seeming to agree with the logic. "That makes sense I'll agree to it if General Bechman does" Graham says. Bechman nods her head and says. "I agree that it will help with the cover and allow us to keep the intersect safer easier" she says. "Let us know when you find a place and the CIA will take care of the rest" Graham adds. "Will do" Sarah tells him. "Is there anything else" Bechman asks. "No ma'am" Casey, Chuck, and Sarah say at once. "Alright then dismissed" Graham says and the screen goes black.

They just stand there for a minute in silence. All three of them a little surprised that it went so well. When all of a sudden Sarah's stomach growls breaking the silence. Chuck and Casey look over at her. This causes her to blush and laugh nervously. "Sorry about that" she says placing a hand on her stomach. "Don't be" Chuck says grabbing the hand that is on her stomach. "We have a little bit of time before we have to get back to work. And I brought two tv dinners with me that are in the work room freezer. Would you care to join me" he asks. "What did you bring" she asks him. "Spaghetti" he tells her. "Sounds good" she tell him and they start to head for the break room. John just grumbles something about them making him sick under his breath as he gets back to work.

Later that night Chuck and Sarah were at his place eating dinner. Ellie and Devon were still at work working late. "So I have to work till four tomorrow. But I was thinking if you wanted to we could look for a place after I get off" Chuck says to Sarah. "Sounds good Chuck" Sarah says to him. "You working tomorrow" he asks. "Yeah but I get off about an hour before you do" she tells him. Chuck nods his head and they continue to enjoy their dinner.

A couple of hours later a tired Devon and Ellie come walking in the front door. They find Chuck and Sarah cuddled on the couch watching tv. "Hey guys long day" Chuck asks. "Like you would not believe Chuckster" Devon says sitting down in the easy chair. Ellie then sits down in his lap and Devon wraps his arms around her. "Remind me why we became doctors again" she whines. "Because we like to help people babe" Devon tells her. "Right that's it" Ellie says with a yawn. She then lays her head on Devon's chest.

Chuck can tell that his sister is just about to fall asleep. "Ellie before you fall asleep there is something that me and Sarah need to talk to you about" Chuck says to her. "What is it" Ellie asks taking her head of Devon's chest. Sarah takes her head off of Chuck's chest and she looks at him before they both look at Ellie and Devon. "I'm going to be moving out as soon as me and Sarah find a place" Chuck tells her. Ellie squeals and gets up to hug both Chuck and Sarah. "I knew this day would come I'm so happy for you guys" she tells them. Devon stands up as well and gives Sarah a hug and shakes Chuck's hand. "Have you guys started looking yet" Ellie asks once she and Devon had sat back down. "Not yet we just decided to start looking today. We are going to start looking tomorrow after work" Chuck tells his sister.

"You know there are those apartments that are newer then this one just down the street. I hear they are really nice and have a great price" she tells them. "Sounds good we will probably head there first" Sarah tells her. Ellie nods her head and yawns. "Well I'm pretty tired I think I'm going to call it a night. You coming Devon" she asks looking at him. "Sure thing babe night Sarah Chuck." And with that they get up and head for their room. "You want to spend the night" Chuck asks. "Sure" Sarah says and they both stand up as well. "But you know I'm not really sleepy just yet" she tells him as they walk into his room.

"Oh" Chuck says and looks at her. Sarah has a look in her eyes that makes him start to feel nerves. "Um Sarah Casey has this room bugged remember" Chuck asks. Sarah just smiles sweetly at him and pulls a small device out of her purse. She then presses a button and a light on it starts to flash. "This will jam the signal so that we can have some privacy" she tells him. "Won't Casey notice the signals being jammed and get worried" he asks. Sarah shakes her head and smiles. "Nope I told him that I would be doing it and not to worry. That if I wound up not spending the night for some reason I would call him" she tells him. Chuck just nods his head and before he knows it her lips are on his.

Chuck wraps his arms around her waist and she wraps her arms around his neck. The kiss at first is gentle and sweet. But it quickly heats up into a passionate make out session. Before they know it they are taking each others clothes off while trying to keep their lips from separating. They soon are in bed naked with Sarah on top of Chuck kissing him. Just as it looks like they are about to go all the way Chuck pushes Sarah away a little. "What's wrong" she asks looking a little hurt that he had pushed her away. "Nothing I just want to make sure you are ready for this" he tells her.

"Chuck I'm ready as long as you are ready. But if you are not ready I can wait along as you need" she tells him. "I'm ready when ever you are Sarah. You are the only person I want to be with for the rest of my life." Sarah just grins before kissing him again. An hour later Sarah and Chuck are snuggled close together. Both spent from the hour of love making that they had just had. "Wow" Sarah says in a tired voice. Chuck just smiles and kisses the top of her head. "That was the best I've ever had" she tells him taking her head off his chest to look at him. "Really" Chuck asks shocked. Sarah nods her head and kisses him. "You were sweet and gentle.

I could tell just how much you cared while we were making love. Nothing I have ever had comes any where close to this" she tells him. "I love you Chuck" she says before laying her head back on his chest. "I love you too Sarah" Chuck says and kisses the top of her head. Sarah is silent for a moment. But then she picks her head up again to look at him. "So ready for round two" she asks with a grin on her face. Chuck just groans and rolls his eyes. "Your going to be the death of me" he tells her. Sarah just laughs before pulling the covers over their heads.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

That next morning Chuck woke up feeling tired. The two rounds of love making had really taken it out of him. He really did not want to get up. But he knew that he had to. He also knew that he had to get Sarah up as well. "Sarah" Chuck says and gently shakes her awake. "Five more minutes" Sarah says in a sleepy voice with out opening her eyes. "Come on Sarah we need to get up so that we can get ready to go to work" he tells her. "Don't want to" she whines and finally opens her eyes. "I know there is nothing more I'd rather do then spend the day in bed with you" he tells her.

Sarah smiles up at him from hearing this. "But we both know we can't" he tells her. The smile on Sarah's face vanishes and she sighs. "Your right" she says after a minute. "I'm going to go take a shower" she says after a minute of silence and sits up. "You going to join me or am I going to have to shower all alone" she asks looking at him. "Do you really have to ask" he asks her sitting up as well. A little while later they walk out of his room and into the kitchen after changing into their work clothes. "Hey guys" Ellie greets as they sit down at the table.

"So you guys are going to look for a place today right" Ellie asks. "Yep just as soon as Chuck gets off of work. I get off an hour before he does. So I will probably go back to my place and look at some places online" Sarah tells her. "So I'm guessing you guys won't be coming here for dinner then" Ellie asks. "Sorry sis but me and Sarah figured we would just grab something quick ad easy between places" he tells her. "Fine but I am planning on cooking tomorrow night. And I expect both you to be here got it" she asks looking at both of them.

"Understood" both say at the same time. "Good" Ellie says with a smile on her face. Chuck smiles at his sister before turning his attention back to Sarah. "So Sarah what would you like for breakfast? I will fix anything you would like" he tells her. Sarah thinks for a minute before saying. "I would like some pancakes if we have time" she tells him. "Coming right up" Chuck says standing up. He walks over to the cabinets and opens one of the doors He then picks up a box of pancake mix from one of the shelves. He then gets a frying pan out and places it out on the stove. After preparing the mix Chuck pours it into the pan and goes to work on cooking.

Some minutes later Chuck walks up to the table with two plates in his hands. Each has three pancakes on them. "Chuck I can't eat all of this" Sarah says pointing at her plate. "Eat as much as you want Sarah" he tells her before going to the fridge. He then gets out the container of orange juice and pours him and Sarah a glass of orange juice. After putting the container back in the fridge he places one glass in front of Sarah. And one in front of his own plate before sitting down. Sarah gives him a peck on the cheek in thanks. "You know I'd like to fix you breakfast one of these mornings" she tells him.

"Sarah I love you very much. You can do many things very well. But cooking just is not one of them" he says looking at her. Sarah just glares at him before saying. "You keep that kind of attitude up and your little friend in your pants will be very lonely for a long time got it" she asks. Chuck just nods his head and she smiles sweetly at him. "Good" she says in a sweet voice. Chuck hears a sneaker and looks at Devon who is sitting across from him. "Chuck brother she has you trained" Devon teases. "And who has you trained" Ellie asks looking at him. "You honey" Devon says looking at her. "Good answer" Ellie says before giving him a kiss.

Chuck and Sarah quickly eat their breakfast. Chuck cleans his plate but Sarah only eats one whole one. And a half of another one. "I told you I could not eat all of them" Sarah tells him when she catches him looking at her. She sees the concern in his eyes and she smiles softly at him. "I at all I could I'm full trust me" she tells him. "Ok but I want you to eat better at lunch ok" Chuck says with a look that Sarah knew meant he was serious. Sarah just smiles sweetly at him and nods her head. Chuck then looks at his watch and then looks back at Sarah. We had better head on down the road to work" he tells her. Sarah nods her head and they both stand up.

"Bye guys see yall later don't work to hard" Ellie says before giving them both a hug. "You too Ellie" Sarah says after hugging her. "Bye guys have an awesome day" Devon says to them. "You too Devon" Chuck says and shakes his hand while Sarah gives him a small hug. Sarah then takes Chuck's hand and they walk out of the apartment together. As they reach their cars they see Casey walking towards them. "Morning Casey" Chuck says and waves. Casey just grunts in response. "So are you two going to look for a place later on today" Casey asks. Both Chuck and Sarah nod their heads. Casey just grunts again and says. "Well better get to work" he says before getting in his car and driving away.

"Should we really be driving two cars if we are going to be going to look at apartments after work" she asks. "I guess we could take one car. But then you would have to come back and pick me up. That would be wasting you gas when I could just meet you at your place" he tells her. "I don't mind it's not that far from work and home" she tells him. "Are you sure" he asks. "Get your ass in the car" she says pointing at her car. "Yes ma'am" he says and goes to walk past her to get to the passenger side. As he is walking by she slaps him on the butt. Chuck yelps and spins around to look at her. She just has an innocent look on her face and says. "What I could not resist you have a hot ass" she tells him. Chuck just blushes and Sarah grins. "Ah you're so cute when you blush" she teases. Chuck just rolls his eyes before getting into the car.

"I'll get you back for that" he tells her. Sarah just grins at him before backing out of her parking spot. "Promise promises" she tells him as she drives down the road. She soon pulls up to the Buy More and looks at Chuck. "Are you coming over for lunch" she asks. "Yeah I'll be over at the normal time" he tells her. "Ok have a good day at work" she tells him. Chuck nods his head and they share a kiss before he gets out of the car and she drives away.

Chuck walks into the Buy More and Morgan walks up to him. "Dude I think we might have a problem" he tells Chuck. "What is it" Chuck asks concerned. "I think Anna suspects that we are up to something. She kept talk last night about us having an open relationship. And talking about how couples should not keep stuff from each other" He tells Chuck. "You don't think she has said anything to Sarah or Ellie do you" Morgan asks. "Not that I know of at least as far as I can tell. Where is Anna" Chuck asks looking around. "She has today off" Morgan tells him. "Well Morgan buddy what do you want to do? Anna seems to be the only one that suspects anything as of right now. I'd hate to have Anna mad at you" he tells his friend.

"I'd really like to keep the project under wraps for right now. Like we talked about the other day. I'd hate for things not to work out. And get the people that we care about the most hopes up" he tells Chuck. "Ok buddy but if things start to cause problems between you and Anna we will tell them ok" Chuck asks. "So do you want to work on the project after work" Morgan asks. "Sorry buddy I can't tonight. Me and Sarah are going apartment hunting" he tells him. "What you and Sarah are moving in together" Morgan asks shocked. "Why didn't you tell me" Morgan asks sounding a little hurt. "We just decided on it last night" he tells him. "Oh ok" Morgan says excepting his answer.

While the guys are at the Buy More. Anna is walking into the Weinerlicious. "Hey Anna" Sarah greets when she sees her walk in. "Hey Sarah" Anna says walking up to her. "Day off" Sarah asks her. Anna nods her head and smiles. "First day off in a while" she tells Sarah. Anna's smile then fades and Sarah grows concerned. "Anna is everything ok" Sarah asks.

"I don't know has Chuck been acting weird lately" she asks. Sarah thinks for a minute before shaking her head. "Not that I am aware of" she tells her. "Why what's wrong" Sarah asks concerned. "Well yesterday I saw Chuck and Morgan talking. They were being kind of hush hush so I went to see if I could tell what they were talking about. But as soon as I got close enough they stopped talking. And when I asked them what they were talking about they both said nothing at the same time.

I tried to get Morgan to tell me what it was last night. But he would not crack but I can tell he is hiding something from me" Anna tells her. "Hum maybe I should talk to Ellie see if she has notice anything strange. I have not seen them together maybe it is just when they are together they act strange. Cause like I said Chuck really has not acted any differently when it is just me and him" Sarah tells her. "Thanks Sarah maybe me I'll talk to you later. Let me know what Ellie says." "I will Anna" Sarah promises. "Well I have to go take care of a few things have a good day Sarah" Anna tells her.

"You too Anna" Sarah says and Anna walks out the door. A few hours later Chuck comes in on his break. Sarah greets him with a friendly smile. "Hey Chuck how's work" she asks. "Good just a few more days until I'm assistant manager" he tells her. Sarah nods her head and her smile get wider. "I'm really proud of you for getting that job" she tells him. "Thanks Sarah" Chuck tells her. They then sit down at one of the tables inside and enjoy their lunch together. A part of Sarah wants to question Chuck about what Anna had told her. But she decides to wait until she talks to Ellie. After they finish eating they share a quick kiss and Chuck is back out the door.

Later that day when she gets off. Instead of going home she goes to Ellie's hoping that she is home. Sarah is relieved when she sees Ellie's car in its parking spot. She parks her car and get out. She walks up the door and knocks on it. A few seconds later the door opens o reveal Devon standing there. "Sarah hey what are you doing here? We were not expecting to see you and Chuck until later" he tells her. "I need to talk to Ellie about something it's important" she tells him. Devon nods his head and steps back to let Sarah in. "Babe Sarah's here" Devon hollers. Ellie walks out of the kitchen with a smile. "Hey Sarah what's up" she asks.

"Have you noticed Chuck acting weird lately" she asks. "Chuck acting weird" Ellie asks. "Not really at least not that I know of" she tells Sarah. "It's just that Anna came into work today. And she said that Chuck and Morgan were talking about something yesterday. And when she asked them what they were talking about they got really secretive" she tells Ellie. Ellie taps her chin and thinks. "Come to think of it Morgan came over the day we went to the beach. He got here right after you left. Said he needed to talk to Chuck about something important. Chuck dragged him to his room and they talked for a few minutes.

When they came back out Morgan went to work and Chuck acted like nothing was wrong. But after we got back and he got his shower. He stayed in his room until the time for him to leave to go to your place came. Normally Chuck leaves his door open when he is in his room alone. But that time he kept his door shut. I knocked on his door one time and asked him if he needed anything. He told me no and when I asked him what he was doing. He told me he was working on a project. Other then that I can't think of anything" she tells Sarah. "Hum I wonder what it could be" Sarah asks out loud. "What ever it is I'm sure it's nothing bad" Ellie tells her with a reassuring smile. Sarah just smiles and nods her head hoping that Ellie was right. Sarah says her goodbyes to Ellie and Devon before going back to her place to change before picking up Chuck.

"Hey babe" Sarah says as Chuck hops into her car. "Hey" Chuck says and gives her a little kiss. Once they pull apart Sarah puts it in gear and pulls out of the parking lot. "Have a good afternoon" she asks. "It was a normal day nothing to exciting" he tells her. Sarah nods her head and looks at the clock on her dash. "It's a little after four you want to go check out that place close to Ellie's that she was talking about yesterday first? There is this diner close by it and we could go there for an early dinner afterwards" she tells him. When they make it to the apartment complex they walk into the office. "Excuse me we are looking for a place to move into. Can you tell us if you have any places available" Sarah asks the woman behind the counter. "What are you looking for" the woman asks. "A two bed room with a nice size kitchen" Sarah tells her.

"Let me see" the woman said and typed away at her computer. "Ok looks like we have a couple. You're in luck the land lord is still here. Let me go get her and the keys to the apartments" she tells Chuck and Sarah. They nod and watch her walk into a back room. A few minutes later she comes back with an older gray haired woman. "Hello I'm Rachel Star owner of Star towers complex. I hear you two are looking for a two bed room place" she asks. "Yes ma'am" Sarah says politely. "Follow me please and I will show you what we have. They follow her outside and into a building next door to the one they were just in.

They then walk up two flights of stairs to the third floor. "The first place that I am going to show you is in great condition. The last people that lived here took great care of it. When ever something needed to be fix and they knew how to fix it they would fix themselves and save me both time and money. I just put in new flooring in the place last week. And all the walls were panted about three weeks ago." "How long has it been empty" Sarah asks as Rachel puts a key in the lock. "About a month it I just put it back on the market a few days ago" she tells them. She then unlocks the door and walks inside with Sarah and Chuck following.

She gives them a quick tour of the apartment. It is slightly bigger then the one that Devon and Ellie have. That is manly because it has two big bathrooms instead of just one. After the tour they were standing around in the living room. "This is a nice place how much would rent be for this one" Sarah asks. "Well the rent also covers utilities so it runs up to about 550 a month" she tells them. Chuck looks over at Sarah. And can tell that she really likes the place. "Is there any way to put this place on hold so that we can have time to talk" he asks looking at Rachel.

"Yes of course I would need to go get the paper work that you would both need to sign" she tells him. "I'll go get it now if you would like" she adds. Both Sarah and Chuck nod their heads and Rachel smiles. "I'll be right back" she tells them before walking out of the apartment. "What do you think" he asks Sarah. "I like it Chuck I really do" she tells him. "Don't you think we should look at other apartments" he asks.

"Why if we like this place then why should we keep looking? You do like it don't you" she asks. "Yeah I like it" he tells her. "Then what's the problem" she asks. "I don't know I just figured it was best to look at more then one place" he tells her. "Not always Chuck" she tells him. "You really want this place don't you" he asks. "Yeah Chuck I really want it please can we just take this one" she pleads. "Ok" Chuck says with a sigh and nods his head. "Thank you" she tells him and gives him a quick kiss before Rachel comes walking back in. They both sign the papers putting it on hold for the next ten days.

Later that night they are at Casey's talking to Bechman and Graham. "Good work finding a place close by so soon" Graham tells them. "Thank you sir" Sarah tells him and Chuck nods his head. "Well it's late I'd say it's about time to call it a night people" tells them. They say their goodnights and the screen goes black. "Well you ready to get some shut eye Sarah" Chuck asks. "Sounds good have a good night Casey" Sarah says as she and Chuck turn to walk out of the apartment. "Yeah night" Casey says before they walk out and shut the door behind them.

Later that night Chuck and Sarah are sound asleep in each others arms. When all of a sudden Sarah's phone rings. Sarah groans as she stirs and reaches for her phone on the night stand beside of her. She looks at the caller id and sees that it is Casey. "Walker secure" Sarah says answering her phone. What she hears next sends a shiver down her spine. "Walker we have a major problem grab Bartowski and come to my place now." "Casey what it is" Sarah asks concerned. "No time we have a major problem just get yourself and Bartowski over here" he says before hanging up. Sarah sighs and closes her phone. She then looks over at the sleeping Chuck beside of her. "Chuck wake up" she says and shakes him gently. Chuck slowly opens his eyes and looks at her. "What's wrong" he asks in a sleepy voice. She just says one word "trouble."

Another chapter done please review


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

"Casey what's going on" Sarah asks as she and Chuck walk into his apartment. "Both of you sit down" he says pointing at his couch. Holding hands they do as they are told. "Ok Casey we are sitting down. Now tell us why you have us here so early in the morning" Sarah asks. Casey sighs as he rubs his face with his left hand. He then paces in front of them for a minute. Looking for the best way to tell them the news. "Casey your kind of freaking us out here. Just tell us what is going on" Chuck tells him. Casey sighs again and stops pacing to looking at them. "Right before I called you Walker I got a call from General Bechman and Director Graham."

"What did they want calling this early" Sarah asks. "I'm getting to that if you people would stop interrupting me" he growls at her. Sarah sends him and apologetic smile and Casey just rolls his eyes. "Any way apparently they have been building a new intersect in secret. They did not think it would be up and running for a few more days. But apparently the CIA and NSA lab people were able to get it running just a little bit ago." "So that means I'm no longer the intersect right. I can live a normal life right" Chuck asks. Chuck looks at Sarah and she squeezes his hand and smiles

The next words out of Casey's mouth wipes their smiles off their faces. "What do you mean wrong" Chuck asks looking at Casey. "I mean that you still have the intersect in your head. And they have no way of getting it out of your head. They see this as a problem. One that they see only one solution to." Sarah sees where this is heading and she gets a feeling like someone just kicked her right in the gut. "No Casey you can't please you can't" she begs."Walker" Casey begins to say but Sarah cuts him off. "No" she says standing up and pulls a gun out of the back of her pants. "I wont' let you hurt him" she growls at Casey.

"Hang on a minute here what going on. Sarah put that gun down" Chuck tells her. "No Chuck he has been given orders to kill you. I can't let that happen" Sarah tells him still looking at Casey. "Listen carefully Walker to what I am about to say. I am NOT going to kill Chuck" he tells her. "Your not" Sarah asks confused. She relaxes a little but keeps her gun pointed at Casey. "No I'm not Walker Think about it if I was really doing to do you really think I would be telling you about it? I could have just snuck into your room and shot him with a silencer on my gun." He then looks over at Chuck. "Bartowski you have done too much for your country just to be shot down like some rabid dog. You deserve a whole hell of a lot better then that" he tells him.

"So what are we going to do" Sarah asks putting her gun away. "I have id's with new names for all of us made in a bag in my room. Walker I want you to go and pack some clothes for you and Bartowski. We are going to have to go into hiding" he tells them. "Wait what about my family" Chuck asks. "I'm sorry Chuck but you might not ever see them again" Casey tells him. "Might not ever see them again" Chuck asks getting upset. He looks down at the ground and clinches and unclenches his hands into fists. Sarah feeling concerned for him reaches out and places a hand on his shoulder.

But Chuck flinches away from her touch. "Don't right now ok just don't" he tells her in a cold voice. Sarah hurt by his actions has tears well up in her eyes. "I'm sorry" she says in a soft voice before she turns and leaves to get the bags packed. As soon as Sarah is out the Chuck finds himself pressed up against the wall. With Casey's hand around his throat. "What the hell Casey" Chuck chokes out. Casey just pulls him back a little before ramming him up against the wall again. "You listen to me Bartowski very carefully. Do you think that you are the only one suffering here" he asks.

We are all making sacrifices here to keep you safe. I know that you are close to your family. But do you really think that you are the only one that has ever had to leave their family behind? Well your wrong Bartowski do you have any idea how long it's been since Walker last saw her family" Casey asks. Chuck just barely shakes his head no. "She has not seen them since the day she joined the CIA. Her family is a rich family that owns a number of businesses. Her father took her not following in his footsteps as her betraying him and the family. The day she left for training he told her he no longer had a daughter and that she was no longer welcome in his home.

That is one of the reasons why she was so hesitant about her feelings for you Chuck. She was afraid that if she got too close to you that she would get attached to not only you but to your family as well. She loves your sister and Devon as much as you do. It pains her just as much to have to leave them" he tells Chuck. "She took a huge risk that night that she came after you when they tried to move you into a bunker. The CIA and the NSA could have seen it as her going rouge. That would have meant them seeing her as a threat. You're both damn lucky that they didn't. Cause then you both would have been taken out by some one that does not know you. And would have had no problems killing you" he tells him.

Chuck sighs after letting it all seep in. "Your right Casey Sarah has done so much for me. Both of you have done way more for me then I deserve. Can you let me go so that I can go talk to her" Chuck asks. Casey releases him and backs away from him. "Make it quick Bartowski we don't have a lot of time" he tells Chuck. Chuck just nods his head and rushes out of Casey's apartment. When he makes it back to his room he sees Sarah struggling with getting a suitcase to zip shut that is on the bed. He sees that there is already another suitcase on the floor ready to go. He can hear her sniffling and if she was facing him. He was sure he would see tears rolling down her cheeks. 'What have I done man I'm such an idiot' Chuck thinks to himself.

Chuck slowly walks over to her and places his hand on hers that has the zipper. Sarah jumps and turns to look at him. Her free hand reaches for her gun. When she sees that it is him she relaxes slightly. She looks at him but says nothing. Chuck sighs before looking at the suitcase. With his hand still on hers he moves them together. They get the suitcase zipped all the way shut. He does not remove his hand. But he does turn his body slightly to look at her. "Look Sarah I'm sorry. I was way out of line back there. It's just the thought of never seeing my family again got to me" he tells her.

"I know that is not a good excuse. Especially after all that you have done for me. You have risked your job and your life for me so many times. And when I get some bad news and you try to comfort me what do I do? I hurt you I can understand if you hate me right now. I know that I don't deserve your forgiveness. But I just got to say Sarah I'm so so sorry. I love you so much" he tells her. Sarah says nothing for a minute. She then throws herself into his arms. "It's ok I know it's hard. I forgive you and I love you too" she says into his ear.

They pull away after a few seconds and they each take one of the suitcases. Chuck then grabs her free hand with his. "Oh Chuck you need to leave your watch here" she tells him as they start to walk out of his room. He gives her a confused look and she tells him. "So that they can't track us once they learn you're still alive" she tells him. Chuck nods his head and takes his watch off and lays it on his bed.

They then together they quietly make their way back to Casey's. "Glad to see that you two have kissed and made up. Now we have to get moving. But first things first" he says and hands them new wallets with new ids in them. "Jeremy Smith" Chuck says looking at his. "Jennifer Wright Smith" Sarah says and looks at Chuck smiling. She then turns his attention to Casey. "I hope this means that we are married" she says to him. Casey just rolls his eyes at them and pulls two wedding bands out of his pockets. He then hands them to them. "So big guy who are you going to be" Chuck asks. "David Wright Jennifer's older brother" he tells them.

"Alright now that is taken care of lets roll" Casey says grabbing a bag of his own. "Where are we going" Chuck asks as they walk outside. "Sidney Australia" he tells them. "How are we going to get all the way out there" Chuck asks. Simple I got a buddy in the air force that knows I was in the NSA. I gave him a call while you two were making up. He lives in LA and has a private plane. He will be at the LA air port waiting on us when we get there" he tells them. He then leads them over to a black suv and starts throwing stuff into the back.

"What about our cars" Sarah asks. "We leave them I have them all rigged to blow up in about thirty minutes" Casey says simply. He then closes the back hatch and walks over to the drivers side and gets in. While Chuck and Sarah get into the back of the suv. Casey then starts up the suv and pulls away. The ride to the airport was pretty quite. Casey kept checking his mirrors making sure that they were not being followed. Chuck and Sarah kept quite. Both afraid of what would happen to the other one. As well as Casey if they got caught.

When they finally make it to the airport Casey drives to a run way that is separate from the rest. This was used for personal aircrafts. Casey pulls the suv close to a personal jet and shuts the engine off. They all see a man walk off the plane and Casey smiles. "That's him" Casey says and gets out. Chuck and Sarah follow his lead and get out as well. "Rick Deadson how are you" Casey asks shaking the man's hand. "I'm good but I know you have had better days" Rick tells him. "You got that right" Casey tells him. Casey then looks over at Chuck and Sarah. "I can't tell you their old names. But their new ones are Jeremy and Jennifer Smith" he tells Rick.

Rick shakes hands with Chuck and Sarah. "Thank you for helping us out like this" Sarah tells him politely. "No problem" he tells them. All of a sudden another man walks up and Casey hands him the keys to the suv. "This is Sam Rick's younger brother. He will be taking care of getting rid of the suv" he tells Chuck and Sarah. "Ok guys lets get moving. Grab your bags out of the suv and load them on the plane" Rick tells them. They all do as they are told. They grab the suitcase out of the back. And then load them onto the plane. They then get into their seats and buckle up. Chuck and Sarah are sitting together and holding hands. While Casey is sitting behind them.

"Alright guys here we go" Rick says over the intercom as the plane starts to move. They gradually pick up speed and soon they are up in the air. Chuck has a death grip on Sarah's hand. "Don't like to fly babe" she asks with a smile. "Not really" Chuck says looking very white. "Relax Bartowski Rick knows what he is doing. He has tons of flying hours. We are in the best of hands" Casey tells him. Chuck relaxes a little but stays somewhat tense. He does relax a little more when Sarah lays her head down on his shoulder.

"Some hours later they finally start to land. "Sarah Sarah wake up we are landing" Chuck says gently shaking her. Sarah opens her eyes and stretches her arms and legs. "Remember Chuck once we get off this plane you need to call me Jennifer" she tells him. "Right Jennifer got it" he tells her. Once they are on the ground and at a dead stop Rick's voice comes over the intercom. "Here we are guys thanks for flying Rick airways" he says with a laugh. They all get up and grab their bags and Casey opens the door. They then walk down the ramp and to another black suv that is sitting a little ways in the distance.

Once they reach the suv a man gets out and shakes hands with Casey. "Guys this is Ray Hart he works for the Australian secret service. They are going to be giving us protection. In return we work for them" he tells Chuck and Sarah. "Are we still going to be a team" Chuck asks. "Yes we are" Casey tells them. "Ok well I'm sure that all of you are tired from your journey. Why don't I take you all to your new home" Ray asks. They all nod their heads and get into the suv. They drive for a little while before pulling into a nice development.

Ray then pulls the suv into a drive way of a nice size home with two levels. "Here we are I'll give you the grand tour" Ray says and gets out of the suv. They all follow him and grab their bags. Ray then unlocks the door and they go inside. "It's a three bedroom two bath home. Has a living room, dining room, kitchen, laundry room, as well as a game room." After a quick tour Ray hands them all keys.

"These are your keys to the house. The ASU will bring by cars for all of you to drive in the morning. I'll leave now to let you get settled. There is plenty of food in the refrigerator" he tells them. "Thanks for all of this Ray" Casey says and shakes his hand. Chuck and Sarah shake his hand as well. Once he is gone they all walk up to the second floor where the game room and bedrooms are at. "We call dibs on the master bedroom with master bath" Sarah says grabbing Chuck's hand and rushing to the room. Casey just rolls his eyes and goes to the bedroom farthest away from them.

Later that night Chuck and Sarah were in the bath together. Chuck has his back against the wall of the tub. And Sarah has her back against his chest with his arms around her. "We are finally free" Sarah says in a happy tone. "Yes we are" Chuck says and kisses her cheek. Sarah turns around and presses her body against his and kisses him.

"Tomorrow we start our new life together. And I would not have it any other way" she tells him. "I love you Sarah" he tells her. "I love you too Chuck." They then kiss enjoying the freedom of knowing that they are safe where no one can take them away from each other.

Well this is it the final chapter. I really don't know how fare a personal plane can go. But in my story it was able to reach Australia. Review and let me know what you think. Thank you to all of you that have already reviewed this story.


End file.
